


Holy Terror Coda

by profoundfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Gen, I swear to Chuck, I wrote this before 9x10 aired, MAJOR SPOILER WARNING, also lots of angst, because it is Dean's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says goodbye to Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Terror Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Osric posted this [fic](https://www.facebook.com/KevinTranAP/posts/10151804646842616?stream_ref=10) about Kevin's birthday being Dec. 2nd, then Holy Terror aired on Dec. 3rd and I had feels.

It was the day after Kevin’s birthday, and Dean was burning his body. 

Dean had never even known when Kevin’s birthday was. He had never thought to ask. But as he wrapped Kevin’s body in the thin white sheets to prepare it for the funeral pyre, Dean found his wallet. The date of birth on his ID read the day before.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dean asked aloud, talking to no one, but wishing someone was there to hear him.

Dean carried Kevin’s body outside and set it atop a stack of lumber. He was giving Kevin a proper hunter’s burial. Kevin had been more of a hunter than some people Dean had known his whole life. He had been a prophet sure, but he had also been an honorary Men of Letters in Dean’s eyes. And he had saved their asses more times than Dean could count.

And now he was gone. Because he had trusted Dean. Kevin said that trusting Dean always screwed him over, and damn it if he hadn’t been right. Now Dean knew he would carry that guilt with him for the rest of his life. If he had known Sam was possessed by an angel, maybe he would have ran, or known to draw a sigil. Maybe he could have tried to fight back, or had some chance to live. 

Deep down, Dean knew he was cursed. Anyone who got close to him eventually got hurt. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pam, Lisa and Ben … the names were too many to list at this point in his life. It was one of the reasons Dean was so protective of Sammy. It was better just to focus his attention trying to protect one person instead of an entire group. Besides the people they saved… but they seemed to be doing less of that lately. Dean couldn’t even keep Sammy safe. He was possessed by a homicidal angel, and Dean didn’t even know where to find him.

Dean stayed at Kevin’s side until the fire burned down to embers. Then he went back inside the bunker and drank until he lost consciousness.

At least when he was passed out he couldn’t hurt anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://deanandishareamoreprofoundbond.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
